Fabrevans Oneshots and Drabbles
by conflicted-and-confused
Summary: A collection of Fabrevans Oneshots and Drabbles. They will most likely not be related to one another.
1. Frosted Cupcakes

**Hi there. This is the first in what will be a collection of Fabrevans Oneshots and Drabbles. It was inspired by my best friend, Alex. (Also known as Written-in-hearts. If you don't read her stuff, you should. Seriously. Skip this and go to hers.)**

**I don't own Glee or its characters. **

* * *

Sam couldn't actually believe that it had been almost a year. Almost 365 days since his marriage and his life had been changed forever. He unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes, calling out to Quinn.

"I'm home!" he called, sniffing a little. He smelled something sweet. He followed his nose and it led him to the kitchen, where Quinn was standing. She offered him a smile and he saw her little wrinkled nose for the billionth time in his life but for the first time that day. He never got tired of it.

"Hi..." she said, standing by the counter. She had a bunch of cupcakes spread out in front of her, and a tub of blue frosting. Sam knew what those were for. He walked over to stand by her.

"Need help?" he asked, grabbing one of the rubber spatulas. She nodded, grinning at him. Sam remembered one of the first times they'd made cupcakes together. She'd been in the mood to bake.

_"Samuel...you have to do it like this..." Quinn said, showing him how to correctly frost the cupcake. She was so dainty. All he had done was successfully mass three cupcakes to crumbs._

_"Oh...I see..." he said, grinning and taking the spatula. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he smeared the chocolate frosting all over the top of the tiny cake. He heard Quinn giggle and he looked over, seeing her laughing at him._

_"Don't...strain yourself." she said. "Take it easy.." She dipped her finger into the icing, smearing it on his cheek. He grinned, taking the cupcake in his hand and offering it for her to bite. She shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "I don't trust you..." she giggled. Sam gave a dramatic gasp of disbelief._

_"That's really hurtful.." Sam teased, pretending to be offended. Quinn just giggled._

_"Okay, okay...Let me taste it.." she said, leaning forward a little. Sam held up the cupcake again and right as she went to bite it, he pushed it against her mouth and nose. She giggled, dipping her hands into the icing and smearing it all over Sam's face._

_There was a fit of laughter and giggles which turned to touches and kisses. That night was the night that he reached for the nightstand drawer, she stopped him, breaking their kiss._

_"Don't use one of those tonight..." she whispered. They'd talked about starting a family, but he hadn't been expecting that. He just nodded and kissed her, their night ending in the formation of their tiny family._

And now here they were. Back in the kitchen, frosting cupcakes. This time though, it was different. It was for their baby boy's first birthday. He was a perfect, giggly, chubby, lovable little guy and Sam would have never imagined loving something so much.

He guessed some things in life came full circle. In the case of the Evan's family, it was all because of frosted cupcakes.


	2. Never Gonna Let You Fall

**So, here's another oneshot. In one of the reviews, someone said I should stick to family things. So, for now, I think that's what I'll do. I hope you like it! Read away!**

**I don't own Glee or the characters or anything. **

* * *

Sam was a nervous wreck. As a new dad, there were a few things that made him really really nervous. Crappy diapers, just to mention one. You know, those ones where the crap went all the way up his newborn son's back? Yeah. Those. Another one was baths. Since one led to the other, he was kind of screwed.

Quinn was amazing at everything. She was a great mom. She cooed and giggled and did that whole breastfeeding thing. Sam, however, didn't feel nearly as good about his own parenting abilities. He had done the whole sponge bath thing while they waited for the umbilical cord stump to come off, but only Quinn had given their son a real bath.

**But today was the day.**

Sam was giving their twelve day old son a bath. All by himself. He figured Quinn might want some time by herself and he knew he'd have to do it eventually anyway. He held their naked son against his chest, looking down at the baby bath that was sitting beside the sink. "Okay, Owen...We're going to do this.." he said softly, rubbing the baby's bare back with his fingertips. The baby just squirmed and scrunched up his little body.

The baby just seemed so vulnerable. He was so tiny. And he'd be so _slippery _after his bath. Sam was terrified that he'd just drop him. He took a deep breath and put the baby in the little bath. The baby didn't seemed bothered by it. He just looked up at Sam with his little baby eyes.

Sam was very careful and cup some water in his hand, letting it run over the top of the Owen's head. He was careful of his ears. Owen's little eyelids fluttered as the water ran over his head. Sam grinned at him. So far, so good.

He grabbed the soft little baby washcloth and wet it. They didn't really need soap, because Owen wasn't dirty. They just liked to make sure he was nice and clean with a wet rag. Sam bit his lip, supporting the baby's little head and washing his tiny body. Owen pushed out his lower lip, threatening to cry. Sam cooed and shhed to him and he was fine.

Now came the hard part. Somehow, the baby had to get out of the bath. He couldn't just stay in there forever.

Sam grabbed the little baby towel and put it against his chest. Then, he took a deep breath. "Alright, buddy. This is it.." he said, reaching into the tub and lifting Owen out gently. He was careful to make sure he was secure.

_Don't drop him. Don't drop him. Quinn would kill you. Don't drop him._ he thought. He brought him to his chest and the baby scrunched up, wanting the warmth from Sam's chest. Sam gave himself a mental high five and wrapped the towel around Owen's little body.

"There we go..." he cooed. "We did it.." He kissed Owen's hair and murmured to him. "I've got you, buddy. I'm never gonna let you fall..." he said.

* * *

"Owen, don't splash outside the tub. It makes a mess." Sam said, looking down at their son from where he was kneeling beside the tub. Owen just giggled, his nose wrinkling up just like Quinn's did. He was surrounded by little floating toys.

Owen was a little over a year and a half old now. After eighteen months, Sam was pretty comfortable with bath time now. Quinn did it sometimes, but usually Sam took over when it was time for a bath. Owen held up a little green rubber frog. "Foggy!" he said. Sam just nodded, grinning. "You're right. It is a froggy." Owen splashed a little again, giggling. He was such a water baby.

"Owen." Sam said, using his 'Daddy voice.' "Don't splash. Mama will be mad if you make a mess." he said, nodding. Owen tilted his head to the side, his face serious. "Don't like Mama mad.." he said, shaking his head. Sam shook his head. "I don't either. Are you ready to get out, big man?" he asked, standing up and getting Owen's towel. It was a monkey, so when you pulled the hood up over Owen's head, it had little ears. Yeah. It was kind of adorable.

Owen nodded and stood up, being careful not to slip. Sam opened the towel and wrapped it around Owen's little body, picking him up. "Hm...soapy smelling baby.." he said, kissing his son's blond hair before pulling the hood up over his head. He worked the towel over Owen's body to dry him off and then held him, looking at his little face. "How about if we go see if Mama wants to snuggle?" he asked. Owen nodded eagerly, grinning with the same full lips that Sam had.

Quinn was already in bed, reading during her alone time. Sam went to the doorway, still holding Owen. He grinned. "We have a very squeaky clean little baby now." he said. Quinn closed her book and looked up, smiling. "My favorite kind of baby!" she said, sitting up. Owen squirmed and Sam let him down. He ran to the bed, going to the edge. He was too short to get up by himself, so he let out a little baby huff. Then, he started climbing, completely disregarding the fact that he was pretty much naked.

Sam thought it was pretty funny. The hood of the towel was still on his head, so it made it look sort of like a cape. He stepped up so that he was right behind Owen, letting him climb, but making sure he didn't fall backward. Eventually, he made it all the way up and settled himself in Quinn's lap.

They had a whole new set of challenges now. Owen was a curious little person. From those first slippery baths to the climbing stage, Sam would always have to be the protector. He was never gonna let him fall.


	3. What's In A Name

**Hi there. Here's another oneshot or drabble. I guess it's a drabble because it's quite short. I'm sorry that they're so short. Thanks to the people that left reviews and favorited this oneshot collection. It means the world. As I mention in the summary I believe, these oneshots may or may not be related. So far, you can just imagine that they're all about the same little boy. Because they are. They're out of order, but whatever. Anyway. Read on!**

**I don't own Glee. Well, I do. But it's just a DVD. **

* * *

"No. Absolutely not..." Quinn said, flipping the page of the baby name book. Sam just sighed. Shot down idea number seven. Not that he was counting or anything...

They were pretty close to the end of the whole baby carrying thing, so they were talking about names. They'd found out a few months before that they were having a boy. They knew that the middle name would be Thomas. They'd already decided on that a long time ago. However, they hadn't even been close to finding the right first name yet.

Quinn was sitting up in bed, approximately forty pillows supporting her back. Sam was laying beside her, turned on his side to face her. He had one pillow. That was how pregnancy worked. She got whatever made her comfortable and he got the leftovers.

"I just don't like it. It's not...timeless. Our baby needs a name that's timeless. It might sound cute as a baby, but eventually our baby is going to be an adult." Quinn said, looking at the book that was now resting on her belly. "What about Elliot?" she asked, still looking at the book. Sam shook his head a little, wrinkling his nose up. "Elliot Evans? It's just..I don't know. I don't like that very much." he said. Quinn sighed then, flipping the page again. "Oh! I like this one!" she said, perking up. Sam had heard that about ten million different times, so he didn't get too excited. "Okay, shoot." he said. She just smiled down at him, obviously very excited about the name. "Aidan." she said, biting her lip. Sam gave her his best 'you've lost your mind' look. "Are you even being serious right now?" he asked. "What happened to timeless?" he questioned. Quinn looked disappointed, huffing. "Who would've thought that this would be so hard..." she mumbled.

Sam sighed too, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at her. He gestured to the book. "Can I borrow this?" he asked. She just nodded and he took the book from her, tossing it onto the floor. Quinn looked confused. "What are you doing...?" she asked, frowning at him. Sam looked back up at her, putting his hand on her belly. "I'm taking the book away so that we can focus on naming our son.." he said, giving a nod. She furrowed her brow at him, huffing.

"Just..hear me out." Sam said, pulling up the t-shirt of his that she had claimed as her own. She'd done that with most of his t-shirts and even some of his button ups. He didn't mind. He thought it was pretty freaking adorable when she came to bed in nothing but his shirt and panties. But anyway, he pulled up the shirt and uncovered the rounded tummy that held his son. He laid his hand flat against her skin, feeling the little bumps and nudges against his palm. "Think about our son, okay?" he said, looking up at Quinn's face. She was giving him that look that she gave him when he said something stupid. "I'm serious." Sam said. "Just do it. Close your eyes if you have to." he said, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach. She just nodded and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and just listening to him. "Okay..I want you to think about our baby, our son. And not the list of names on those pages. We should name him something that we want because we feel it, not because we read it from a list." he started. "Think about when you first found out that you were going to have a baby. You remember how exciting that was? Because I do.." he said. Quinn nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Hm..." she said. Sam grinned a little. "And remember when we heard the little heartbeat and it was really real for the first time? And when your tummy started growing and we started getting little glimpses of an actual little person on our ultrasound pictures?" he asked. She just nodded, putting a hand on her stomach. "And when you started feeling him bump around in there? That was really amazing. Then we went to that appointment and we saw his little thing and confirmed that we were having a son?"Quinn giggled and her belly moved with her laughter. She nodded. "Yes..I remember.." she said quietly. Sam grinned up at her. "Think about that baby..That little guy that's nestled safely inside of you...What's his name going to be?" he asked.

Quinn was quiet for a minute and then she opened her eyes, leaned her head back up and looking at him. She had her hands on either side of her belly. "Owen..." she said. "I feel like he's an Owen." Sam smiled a little, nodding. "I like that...Owen Evans." he said. He looked down at her stomach, pressing a gentle kiss right next to her belly button. "What about you, baby? Do you feel like you're an Owen?" he asked. He felt a nudge against his palm and he grinned, looking up at Quinn. "I think that's a yes. I think we just named our son." he said, pulling her shirt back down to cover her belly. Quinn smiled down at him and reached her hands down, putting them on either side of his face. He scooted up and kissed her gently. She was teary and he laughed a little. It seemed like she was always teary about something. She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and dabbed at her eyes. "It's just...such a big step.." she said, sniffling. "But we did it...we named our son." she whispered. Sam nodded. "We did...Owen Thomas Evans..It's perfect." he said.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Just Like That

**So this is short. Really really short. I had writer's block during part of it, so I just decided to post it this way. Enjoy this drabble! **

**I don't own Glee or anything.**

* * *

Sam heard the wail of a baby crying and suddenly there was a lot of bustling around the room. He looked down to Quinn and she looked so tired, but she had the biggest smile on her face.

And just like that, they were parents.

It all happened so quickly. Sam watched as the doctor's held up their son. He was wailing and looked a little purple, but he was perfect. He was covered in some stuff that Sam just chose to ignore, but he was crying and he was so beautiful. They had already placed a blanket on that little space between Quinn's stomach and her chest and then they put the baby up there. Quinn looked down to him, putting her hand under his little body and kissing his forehead. "Hi..." she said softly, her voice full of emotion.

Sam was pretty much positive that he'd never seen anything more perfect and amazing.

Just a little while later, Sam and Quinn were settled in their room with their son, Owen. He was perfect and much cleaner than he'd been at first. Sam was thankful for that. Quinn was tired, but Sam thought she looked beautiful. Her belly had deflated somewhat, but she still had a rounded bump there that they knew would take a little while to go away. Sam sat in the chair beside Quinn's bed, looking at her as she held their baby boy. He was so tiny, but he was so incredibly perfect. Sam couldn't think of any other word for it.

"Here, Daddy..." Quinn said, turning a little and offering the baby to him. "You hold him for a while.." Sam just grinned, nodding and getting up. He took the baby from her and then sat back down in his chair, looking down at Owen. "Hi, buddy..." he said quietly. The baby squirmed a little in Sam's arms and then made a little baby noise. Sam grinned, running a hand over the baby's tiny fingers. The baby opened his fist and spread his fingers. Then, the most amazing thing happened. The baby wrapped his little fingers around Sam's finger.

And just like that, Sam fell in love.


	5. The First Days

**Hi guys! First, I'd like to thank you all who read and especially those of you who review. You're the bees knees. **

**This is a oneshot based on Quinn, Sam, and their son Owen. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee and all that jazz.**

* * *

**Day One**

_He's just so tiny. _Sam thought, looking down at the little tiny baby in the baby carrier. The baby, Owen, looked up at him with his curious newborn eyes, his full lips forming a little 'O.' Sam smiled at him, adjusting the little onesie he was wearing. "Hi handsome boy.." he said, keeping a smile on his face.

Outwardly, he was smiling. Inwardly, he was terrified. They'd just brought the baby home. He hadn't even been out of his carrier yet. Sam was sitting on the couch with the carrier up on the coffee table, looking at the baby. He was so small. He wasn't sure how they were supposed to do it. Owen didn't really seem to need much. He just ate, made lots of messes with diapers, and slept. It wasn't really that hard, but still.

Quinn came in then, breaking Sam from his thoughts. "How are my two guys doing?" she asked, smiling. Her smile always made him feel better. "We're good...I was just looking at how tiny he is." Sam said, looking back down to the baby. Quinn sat beside him, clad in sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, her hair pulled up. "Yeah..he is tiny. He sure didn't feel tiny before he was born.." she laughed. Sam wrinkled his nose. Owen was actually kind of chubby. He was eight pounds, four ounces. Inside of Quinn, he had been running out of room. Quinn had been miserable, and Sam really couldn't blame her.

Owen squirmed and grunted from his little carrier, his little bottom lip poking out. Quinn was on the move quickly, reaching over and unhooking the little belts that secured him. "No no..Don't cry baby.." she cooed, picking him up and holding him against her chest. Sam bit his lip, wondering how he was supposed to be as good a parent as Quinn. It wasn't going to happen. But, this was only the first day. Things would get better.

Later that night, it hit the fan. A crying newborn was one thing. A crying newborn and a crying new mom was an entirely different ball game.

"I just don't.." sob "..know what I'm.." sob "..doing wrong." Quinn said, interrupted with hiccupy sobs. She had the baby in her arms, bouncing him lightly. It was approximately two hours and forty-seven minutes since they'd planned for Owen to snooze. Not that Sam was keeping up with it or anything. Owen had dozed for like...two seconds and then woke back up. Sam was fairly sure that she reason he was crying so hard was because he was fighting sleep and he was so sleepy.

"I don't think you're really doing anything wrong. I think he's just...having to get used to a new place." Sam said, trying to sound comforting. Owen was wailing, his little face red and scrunched up. Quinn looked like her head was about to explode, so Sam stepped in. "Can I give it a try?" he asked, extending his arms for the baby. Quinn didn't hesitate at all and handed the baby to him. She started wiping at the tears on her face, sniffling. Sam looked down at the little baby in his arms, running a finger over the little tiny nose and down his cheek.

"Hi, Owen.." he cooed, speaking softly. He really hoped that this would calm him down. He was getting a headache. Owen looked at him, his crying stopping for a moment while he realized that he wasn't in the arms of his sobbing mother anymore. "Hi..." Sam repeated, bouncing him a little. "You're a grumpy guy tonight, huh? It must be hard being a baby..." he said, using his best soothing Daddy voice. It must've been a pretty good effort because Owen started whimpering instead of wailing. Sam smiled, nodding. "That's very good, baby..." he cooed. Owen looked so sleepy, his little eyelids starting to droop. In just a little bit, he was completely out, snoozing in Sam's arms.

So Sam felt like pretty much the best Daddy ever.

**Day Two**

So they got over the first day. Sam felt like that was the world's biggest accomplishment.

They woke up a few times throughout the night. Quinn would nurse Owen and Sam would go for moral support. Other than that though, all was well. The next morning, Sam was the one who got up and plucked Owen out of his little bassinet. "Hi, sleepy baby.." he said, going to do a quick diaper change. He had just gotten the diaper off of Owens little butt when he was hit with a stream of baby pee. Right in the middle of his chest. He quickly started trying to cover up Owen's little thingy with anything he could find. Eventually, it stopped and he looked down, seeing the pee on his bare chest. "Well, buddy...I guess this is a learning experience for everybody.." he said, getting the baby cleaned and a little diaper on him. Then he used a baby wipe to clean his own chest. He snapped the baby's little footie pajamas back together. "I know Mama is going to want to change you later...even though you're tiny and don't really have to be dressed in anything other than pajamas." he said, picking Owen back up and carrying him back to the bedroom.

Quinn was up by then, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. She smiled a little when Sam came in with Owen. "Good morning, handsome men.." she said. Sam laughed. "Good morning, pretty Mama.." he said, sitting on the bed. She looked at him, grimacing a little. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. He knew she was sore because you know, watermelon was pushed from something the side of a grape, but he wanted to make sure that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Quinn shifted a little on the bed. "My boobs _hurt._" she said, looking at him. "I mean, I knew they'd be sore, but this is like..real pain." she said. Sam wrinkled his nose, frowning. "That's...interesting." he said, handing Owen to her. She immediately undid her shirt and started nursing him, leaning her head back as she did so.

So these were the mornings of parenthood.

The afternoon was a different story. It was full of giggles and new things. Sam liked it a lot, and so did Quinn. During Owen's first nap of the day, they ate lunch. It was a good quiet time. After naptime though, they sat on the couch, marveling at Owen's little face.

"He has the absolute cutest lips..." Quinn said, leaning against Sam's shoulder as Sam let the baby rest against his thighs. Sam made a face. "They're big, just like mine. They are very cute though. Much cuter on him than me..." he said, laughing. Quinn pouted, shaking her head. "I love your lips.." she said, ducking her head to kiss him quickly. Owen squirmed and stretched his arms, making a little baby noise. Sam rubbed his tummy, smiling. "You're such a cute baby.." he cooed. Then, something totally unexpected happened.

Owen's little body jumped and he made the cutest little noise. Sam quickly took his hand away, partly afraid that he'd broken their baby. "Relax..." Quinn said, sensing his concern. "I think he has the hiccups...That is the cutest thing I've ever seen.." she said, giggling. Sam nodded, watching Owen and grinning. The little baby's body would jump and it seemed to scare him, but then he'd be okay and it would all happen again.

Sam was perfectly content to just sit and look at Owen's face all day.

Bedtime that night was like a billion times easier than it had been the first night. Sam was thankful for that.

After Owen was sleeping peacefully, Quinn and Sam both went to bed. It was like...eight o'clock, but they were tired. So, so tired. Quinn yawned and then sighed. "I love him so much. I just had no idea I'd be so..exhausted." she said, laughing. Sam nodded. "I know..." he said. They just stayed on their backs, side by side, without saying anything for a while.

"I forgot to tell you that he totally peed on me today." Sam said after a while, still looking at the ceiling. Quinn laughed, quirking an eyebrow and turning to look at him. "No way..." she said. Sam nodded. "Yes way. I was changing his diaper first thing this morning and bam. Right on my chest." he said seriously. Quinn burst into a fit of giggles, putting a hand on Sam's chest. "That's hilarious!" she said. Sam laughed too, nodding. "Yeah. So, just a warning, if you're going to change his diaper, keep his little thingy covered up." he said. Quinn just kept giggling.

All of the crying, pee covered times were completely worth it.

**Day Three**

The third day was the easiest by far. Things were finally starting to fall into a rhythm.

Quinn actually woke up first and got the baby in the morning. She held him against her chest, cooing to him. "Let's get your diaper changed.." she cooed, putting him on the changing table. She got his little pajamas undone and his little diaper and then it happened.

She got peed on. She couldn't help but laugh. "Your Daddy warned me. I laughed at him. I guess I had it coming.." she said, getting them both cleaned up.

She told Sam later and he laughed, telling her "I told you so!"

That afternoon, Owen experienced his first tummy time. They put a quilt on the floor, and put him down on it. Sam sat down there with him and Quinn sat on the couch, not feeling like getting all the way down to the floor. Owen was dressed in a little blue onesie, his chubby legs bare. He scrunched up, his little butt sticking up. Then, he promptly fell asleep.

Sam laughed. "Um...I'm not sure if this counts as tummy time.." he said. Quinn giggled too. "Yeah...I don't think it does. Such a sleepy baby...pick him up." she said. Sam scooped up Owen and took him to Quinn. She reached out for him and cradled him to her chest. "It's not even naptime.." she said, laughing. She smoothed down some of Owen's hair and the baby stretched.

Sam smiled and just watched them. These were the times he lived for. He felt like it had been the longest few days, but in a way, they seemed short too. He knew Owen would be grown and toddling around before they knew it. So for now, he was pretty okay with cleaning up pee and spit up, as long as Owen still needed him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you did. Reviews motivate me to write more. Thanks! **


	6. Such A Man

**Hi guys. First off, I'd just like to thank everyone who reads and reviews. You guys are amazing. I'd like to especially thank my friend, Alex. She's written-in-heart on here, you should check out her stuff because it's great. **

**So this is just a little oneshot. I don't like it very much but whatever. Review if you like it!**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

"I'm just so _tired_." Quinn whined, her shoulders slumping slightly as she plucked a strawberry out of the bowl on the counter. Sam was standing across from her, nodding. He knew she had to be completely miserable. Quinn was three days past her due date. She was grumpy, achy, and as pregnant as ever. When Quinn didn't feel good, nobody felt good. She was a little..snippy.

"I know you are, but I guess we just have to wait it out. The doctor said at a week past they'll induce you. It's only a four day wait if nothing happens before then." he said, taking a sip of his grapefruit juice. Quinn swallowed her strawberry, just glaring at him. "Only a four day wait? _Only_ a four day wait? You did not just say that to me." she said, shaking her head. Sam knew he was in for it now. Something completely unintentional could ruin a whole day. "Four days for me is like a month for you. At least, it seems like it." Quinn said, her eyes getting a little shiny from unshed years. "I'm so tired. He won't stop moving and his feet keep pressing up into my ribs and I can't even walk right anymore. I can't stop eating or peeing and I can't stop crying and I hate feeling like this.." she cried, walking around the counter and burying her forehead into Sam's chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him the best he could with the large belly in the way. "I have an idea." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Sam was now sitting on the living room floor with Quinn, the baby book on the coffee table. They were going to try to naturally give labor a little kick start. He hoped something would work because he honestly wasn't sure how much longer Quinn could go without killing him in her pregnant state.

"Some of these are weird.." Quinn grumbled, a hand on her belly. "God, it's _hot_ in here..." She started rolling up the sleeves of the shirt she had on, a button up of Sam's. These days, she mostly walked around in just a shirt and panties. Clothes were not one of her top priorities. Sam wrinkled his nose, looking at the book. "Yeah..but they're worth a shot.." he said, always trying to stay upbeat and optimistic. Quinn let out a huff, quirking an eyebrow. She didn't seem so sure.

"Holy crap, I think I'm dying." Sam said, taking a big sip of water. They were sitting at the coffee table again, a whole spread of spicy foods in front of them. Quinn coughed, trying to somehow get the hot feeling off of her tongue. It was proving to be impossible. Sam shook his head, swallowing the water. He got a pepper, showing it to her. "Don't eat one of these." he said, shaking his head. It was awful. Quinn frowned and then hiccupped. Apparently, spicy foods now gave her the hiccups. "This was the worst idea..." she grumbled.

Okay, so maybe they should have tried something else.

Quinn decided once they got about ten feet from the porch that a walk just wasn't going to happen. She was already winded, complaining about the heat. They'd promptly turned around and headed back inside. Quinn was pink faced and slightly sweaty, sitting on the couch. Sam was sitting next to her, looking in the baby book for more ideas.

"I hate pants." Quinn said, nodding. "I seriously hate them." She adjusted the waistband of her yoga pants, then adjusted her t-shirt too. Sam just laughed quietly. Quinn hated pretty much everything now. He imagined that any woman that was pregnant as she was probably didn't like much. "Do you want to try dancing? Galloping. That's a big fat no." he said, remembering the attempt at walking. Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't feel like dancing."

Twenty minutes later, after a snack and two bathroom breaks, they were finally attempting another labor inducing method. Quinn had a big birthing exercise ball and she was sitting on it beside the couch, bouncing. Sam thought she looked pretty cute. She didn't agree. "I feel silly." she said, putting her hands on either side of her belly. Sam shook his head. "You don't look silly." he said, trying to be supportive. She just sighed, and Sam was able to see a little glimpse of a pout. He turned away, hiding a smile.

The birthing ball was a flop. It didn't work and Quinn had gotten tired of bouncing. So now, Sam was suggesting more things.

"Um..I really don't think that I want you to do that." Quinn said, looking up at Sam from where she was on the living room floor, rocking on her hands and knees as another attempt at jostling their baby out. Sam sighed, frowning. "Why not? This says that it might work." he said, pointing at the baby book. Quinn stopped rocking and looked up at him. "I just don't want you fondling my boobs right now. I'm not in the mood for that." she said quietly. Sam looked back down at the book. "What about just, you know, doing it? Do you want to do that?" he asked. Quinn looked up at him, sitting up on her knees. "I guess..Help me up." she said, reaching out a hand. Sam got up from the couch and reached down to her, helping her get up. She promptly tugged on his hand, leading him to the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

Quinn moved up and to the side, getting in her spot on the bed beside Sam. She adjusted and shifted to get comfortable. After a bit of clumsy touching and adjusting to get into a good groove, they had done it and now they were both in that sleepy phase. Sam had his eyes closed, laying on his back. Quinn was next to him, yawning and snuggling close.

"Do you feel any different?" Sam asked quietly. He felt Quinn shake her head. "No..I'm just tired. He'd not even moving now. I think the jostling put him to sleep.." she said, putting a hand on Sam's chest and pressing her belly against his side. Sam just sighed, yawning. Eventually, they both fell asleep, snuggled close in their post love making sleepiness.

Quinn poked Sam's chest, one hand on her belly. "Sam..._Sam.._" she said, poking him against.

She'd woken up to a strange sensation. She felt like she'd peed on herself. _That's weird...I didn't even feel like I had to go._ she thought. Then, it hit her. She grimaced, feeling a pain in her belly. She'd been uncomfortable all day, feeling aches and such. This was different though. It started kind of soft and then grew. It was actual pain.

Sam just continued to snore softly beside her. He was a bit of a heavy sleeper. Quinn groaned quietly as another pain rippled through her stomach. "Samuel.." she said, her voice urgent now. She slapped his chest, her hand landing on his bare skin with a loud 'smack.' He woke up then, confused. "What? Why'd you do that?" he asked sleepily, looking at Quinn. She looked at him, letting out a big breath. "You have to get up." she said. Sam felt something weird underneath his legs. It was..wet. He looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. "Did you..pee in here?" he asked, making a face. Quinn rolled her eyes. "No. I didn't pee. Get up. My water broke." she said. That got Sam's attention. "No way...We did it and your water broke? I am _such_ a man!" he said, doing a little fist pump. Quinn just looked at him, not in the mood for his boyish ways. Usually, she'd find it cute. Not today. She got up. "You stay here and brag to yourself about it. I'm going to go have a baby." she said, pulling on her panties. She grimaced, looking down. "When I have a contraction..more stuff comes out." she said, frowning. She didn't know quite what to do about that.

Something about the whole thing didn't quite feel real. Quinn had wanted it to happen for so long. Now that it actually was happening, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she was ready now. She pulled a t-shirt over her head, then pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She looked down at her pregnant belly, biting her lip. Sam glanced over at her from where he was pulling on his own clothes. He knew the look on her face. Fear. She was scared. He could tell. He walked over to her, rubbing her back.

"You alright?" he asked. Quinn shook her head quickly, looking up at him with teary eyes. Sam kissed her cheek, pulling her close. "What are you scared of?" he asked quietly, still rubbing her back. Quinn sniffed, leaning against him. "Everything. I have to actually have this baby..and then we're going to be parents and that's just so scary. What if I don't know what to do? What if I'm a bad mother?" Sam shook his head, kissing her hair. "That's impossible. You're the strongest woman I know, so I know that you'll be a total champ during the whole birthing thing. And you're already the world's greatest Mama. We're going to be fine." he said. Quinn sniffed again and nodded, looking up at him. "You're perfect. I don't know what I would do without you.." she said, wiping at her cheeks. Sam laughed. "You probably wouldn't be doing this in the first place..." he joked. "Let's go have a baby, okay?" he said quietly, looking at her. It hit him then. They were actually doing this.

Quinn giggled and looked up at him, nodding. "Let's go have a baby.."

* * *

**So that's it. I'm sorry that it's awful. Review it if you'd like. Reviews motivate me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
